


So sorry, Master Frodo

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to the Lord of the Rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	So sorry, Master Frodo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoop (zoop526)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoop526/gifts).



Sam came to an opening in Oronduin's s side – there was darkness within, with hot and stinking air wafting out. Rumbling and grating sounds came from within.

"Frodo! Master!" – he called out.

He stood before the cavern, fighting his fears. Being a Hobbit driven to despair and additionally pushed on by love he overcame his fears he ventured in, heedless of being followed.

It was as dark as in a sheep's arse, as the Shire saying went. Sam took out the phial of Galadriel but – whether its power had been all drawn, or the magic of Sauron was too strong, it gave no light. He cautiously stepped into the dark, with short strides, feeling his way forward. Suddenly a red light flared from below and he saw that the tunnel ended at a fissure in the rock, where deep below lava bubbled and occasionally shot out, basking the cavern in its light.

And there the faithful gardener saw his Master. Frodo Baggins stood immobile in the darkness, amidst the sulphurous fumes, amidst the din made by nature and by Sauron's industry.

"Master!" – Sam cried out.

_Then Frodo stirred and spoke with a clear voice, indeed with a voice clearer and more powerful than Sam had ever heard him use, and it rose above the throb and turmoil of Mount Doom, ringing in the roof and walls._

" _I have come," he said._

" _But I do not choose now to do what I came to do. I will not do this deed. The Ring is mine!" And suddenly, as he set it on his finger, he vanished from Sam's sight. Sam gasped, but he had no chance to cry out, for at that moment many things happened._

Sam was violently shoved aside by an assailant coming from the back. The shock of his head against the solidified basalt made him momentarily unconscious. When he came to he was witness of the most bizarre scene. At the edge of the precipice Gollum was involved in a struggle which to an innocent bystander looked like some intricate dance. He groped, he fell, he rose, he was cast down again, he pounced...

On all fours, with blood from the head-gash flowing over his face, channelled away from his eyes by his impressive, manly brow ridges, Sam crawled forward...

He saw the desperate struggle end, with Gollum's neck first bending at an impossible angle and then going limp. On the ground it writhed, as if being kicked by an invisible foot. Sam knew this was his last chance.

"Bye, Rosie", he sniffed as his eyes watered when he launched himself into a run, with his arms spread wide. The tunnel was narrow and there was barely a foot between the tips of his chubby fingers and the rough volcanic rock of the walls.

As he sprinted towards the ledge, a few feet before its edge, his left arm hit something. As he turned and fell he grasped the rags under his fingers. Once they began to fall, having rolled over the edge, and as the being that used to be Frodo Baggins shrieked in fury and terror, he whispered with agony:

"So sorry, Master Frodo ..."

* * *

 

AN:

The part in italics is lifted from the Book.

And I don't own anything blahblah ...

Inspired by Zoop's

www DOT fanfiction DOT net/s/10612782/1/Zoop-Goes-to-Middle-Earth-Part-I


End file.
